


含沙（第三章删减部分）

by yusansui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusansui/pseuds/yusansui
Kudos: 2





	含沙（第三章删减部分）

可今天的施影迫切得需要顾沙晨的抚慰，他没有乖乖地从顾沙晨身上下去，而是一边更用力地隔着裤子向顾沙晨身下磨蹭，一边轻轻啃他的喉结。  
顾沙晨被施影弄的头都大了，揪着施影的后颈让他停下。  
施影被抓着，身下的动作依旧没停，他有些急切得恳求道：“老师，我还想学，你再教我嘛。”  
顾沙晨脑中紧绷的那根弦铮然断了，他一改平日的温柔，有些粗暴地吻着施影，一只大手还顺着施影的腰身向下，在他柔软的屁股上用力捏了捏，声音低哑：“你他妈是要成精了，嗯？”  
施影闻言推了推顾沙晨，小声说：“去沙发上吧。”  
顾沙晨揉了揉他的脑袋，在黑暗中抱着他去了沙发。顾沙晨坐在沙发上，施影骑在他的身上，两个人又温存了一会儿，顾沙晨才发现窗帘忘记拉上了。他想起身，却又被施影按住了。顾沙晨有些好笑，指了指窗，示意他会被人看到。  
在学校怕被老师看到、怕被同学看到，在路上怕被行人看到，连回家还要时时刻刻担心会被邻居看到。施影有些想哭，怎么好像哪里都容不下他的爱呢？  
整个青春期都没有发作过的叛逆，此时终于出现在了这个十九岁的大男孩身上。他慢慢从恋人的怀中滑下，在月光中，把自己脱的一丝不挂，然后缓缓跪在了顾沙晨考究的皮鞋上，拉开了他的皮带，慢慢低下头。  
施影先是隔着内裤舔着顾沙晨的性器，直到把布料舔湿，才把那层碍事儿的东西褪下，小心翼翼地张嘴把顾沙晨含了进去。  
温热的口腔让顾沙晨有些兴奋，他很想按着施影的头就那么粗暴得抽插，但他既舍不得，也想看施影能主动到什么程度。  
顾沙晨的性器对他来说太大了，他没办法一下子全部吃进去，只好一点点来。施影在他的龟头上轻轻吻了一下，表情无比虔诚。然后伸着舌头在敏感的冠状沟附近舔舐。  
顾沙晨认真得看着眼前人，施影披着一层月光，像童话中的王子。他忍不住摸了摸施影因低头而紧绷的蝴蝶骨，却听到小声的呻吟。目光下移，恰好看到施影腿间的那根吐了滴晶莹的体液。  
“还是那么敏感。”顾沙晨心想。于是他双腿并得紧了些，摸了摸施影的脸颊，像是诱惑般开了口：“叫大点儿声。”  
随着顾沙晨的动作，施影的性器被夹在了顾沙晨的小腿间。他试着挺了挺胯，从未体验过的、摩擦的快感让他沉迷，他一边舔着顾沙晨的性器，一边加快摩擦的动作，诱人的呻吟声回荡在整间屋子。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
在顾沙晨的眼里，施影虔诚得下跪，正在欲海里沉浮，淫荡得扭着屁股。  
“这个童话里的小王子，有点儿浪啊。”顾沙晨轻笑，在心里评价道。  
快感冲刷得施影有些晕，明明很舒服，他却又觉得不够。  
这时，顾沙晨又开了口：“再浪点儿。”循循善诱。  
施影闻言好像终于找到了出路，手慢慢伸向自己的身后，在自己的穴口按了按，然后试探性地插入一根手指。  
柔软温热的甬道刺激得他手指一弯，然后像以前顾沙晨做的那样，慢慢抽插。  
“我的身体就是这样吗？”施影心想，“顾沙晨进入的时候也是这样柔软吗？”  
不知为什么，这个想法让他感到激动，手上的动作更快了，一根手指…两根…三根…嘴上也没停，把顾沙晨的柱身舔的湿漉漉得。  
扩张到一定程度，施影只觉得空虚，呻吟不由得带上一丝哭腔，想要顾沙晨狠狠插进来。他抽出手指，坐在顾沙晨的脚上，抬起头，渴望地看着顾沙晨。  
顾沙晨看着施影像个发情期的小狗一样求欢，直想把他操得说不出话。可他知道施影的潜力不止如此，于是面上不显，只挑眉看着施影，一副任君采撷的样子。  
施影被看得面皮儿发红，但对被填满的渴望战胜了他所有羞耻心，于是他快速爬到顾沙晨身上，用穴口磨蹭着对方灼热的性器，欲语还休地看着对方。  
不得不说，此时他俩年纪上差的那六、七岁的优势瞬间就显示出来了。顾沙晨虽然也急，但他能忍住，至少不会表现得那么猴急。  
施影见顾沙晨依旧淡定，有些生气地咬了一口他高挺的鼻子，咬完有些心疼，又在牙印上舔了舔。他望着顾沙晨，想着今天的经历，有些不安地问：“顾沙晨，你…爱我吗？”  
顾沙晨被他磨蹭得头皮发麻，却认真地回答：“我爱你，施影、宝贝、祖宗。”  
听到满意的答案，施影终于把顾沙晨吞了进入。插到最深处，两个人都克制不住得喘了口气。  
施影早就忍不住了，适应了之后就快速上下摇晃着屁股，浪得瓷一样的皮肤有些发粉。  
忽然一个动作，施影呻吟着“啊”了一声，腰一软，坐在了顾沙晨腿上。  
顾沙晨见状捏着他的下颌把他拉近，问道：“是顶到了吗？”  
施影双眼含水，有些无措地点点头。  
顾沙晨笑了笑，“继续，就照着那里顶。”  
施影有些恐惧，刚想摇头，就听见顾沙晨充满磁性的声音：“这是今天的作业。”如往日在课堂上一样。  
施影感觉有些羞耻，抱着顾沙晨的脖子，把脸埋在他脖颈，屁股却老实地动起来，献祭般一直向着自己那一点碾压。  
“老师……嗯……老师……顶……顶到了……”施影动作越来越快，舔着顾沙晨的脖子呻吟。顾沙晨粗重的呼吸有意无意得在他耳边喷薄，撩得他一时没控制好力度，一个深蹲，重重顶到了那点。  
“老师！”施影喊着，射了出来，精液溅在了顾沙晨的黑衬衫上，也让他不再显得禁欲。  
顾沙晨吻了吻施影的眼角，像是调戏，又像是真的表扬，在他耳边含笑开口：“真厉害，你把自己玩射了，老师徇私给你满分。”  
施影高潮的时候后穴紧缩，顾沙晨舒服得动了动，然后扯下自己的衬衫，翻身把施影压在身下，紧盯着他说：“你玩儿够了，该我了。”  
疾风暴雨般的抽插让施影承受不住，他不停的摇头，“不要了…我不要了…”  
顾沙晨闻言一个狠顶，问道：“你不要我？”  
施影意识有些不清，他好像听到顾沙晨问自己要不要他。施影迷迷糊糊地想：“我怎么会不要你呢，我那么爱你，爱到全世界都可以不爱我……”于是他有些委屈地说：“要…我要你…顾沙晨…”  
顾沙晨俯身凶狠地吻住了他的唇，身下开始最后的冲刺。  
大概百十来下后，顾沙晨抽出性器，射在了施影脸上。  
月光下，施影全身凌乱地躺在沙发上，懵懵懂懂地看向顾沙晨，脸颊上的白浊缓缓流到地板上。过了几秒，思绪好像终于回了笼，感受到皮肤上的湿热，施影微微张开嘴，伸出一截粉嫩的舌头，把唇边的精液添了进去。  
施影喉结动了动，吞下去后沙哑着嗓子又问了一遍：“顾沙晨，你爱我吗？”  
顾沙晨依旧认真：“我爱你，我的小王子。”然后虔诚地在施影额头上落下一吻。  
天真而色情，才是属于施影这本童话的打开方式。


End file.
